When Im with you
by Lara Himura
Summary: One-shot las estrellas estan en lo alto y son las testigo de los secretos de dos personas....:::R&R:::...


Ya la noche había entrado y el cielo estaba de los mas hermoso. Uno de los mejores lugares para verlo, además del cementerio, era la pensión Asakura.

Aunque ya era muy tarde una persona no podía dormir, ya que estaba admirando las estrellas. Unos pasos se acercaron al pasillo que daba hacia el patio de la gran casa.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-¿Que quieres?-contesto ella con voz fría como de costumbre.

-¿que no es obvio? Ver las estrellas.... o ¿que? ¿Esta prohibido?

Ella solamente se encogió de hombros.

El se sentó junto a ella sin importarle la fría mirada que le lanzaba.

Hubo varios minutos de un tranquilo silencio.

-Vaya que si son hermosas- dijo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosas?-dijo ella en forma distraída.

-Las estrellas claro esta....y ......-pero se quedo callado.

-¿Y?....- pregunto, aunque no sabia por que lo hacia, en realidad no le importaba lo que él pensara.

-Nada....- volteo a verla.

Sintió la mirada de ella clavada en su rostro, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hizo ver en sus mejillas.

-¿Que me miras?- parecía enfadada; no le gustaba que la gente se le quedara viendo.

-Nada....solo....- no quería decir lo que verdad pensaba.

"Vaya que es hermosa, pero si se lo digo de seguro me mataría o peor aun....me daría mas trabajo"

-¿El ratón te comió la lengua? ¿o tu cerebro te pesa tanto que no te deja terminar una oración?

- ¡HEY! NO SOY ESTUPIDO- contesto el. "Tiene un carácter difícil.....eso me agrada"

- Entonces que ibas a decir- espero pacientemente la respuesta.

- Este.....yo...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- trato de decirlo sin que la voz le temblara.

- ya estas haciendo una.....pero de todos modos has otra.

Este comentario hizo que el se enfadara un poco, pero los nervios que sentía al estar junto de ella hicieron que mejor preguntara y no explotara ante el comentario.

- ¿Eres feliz?- pregunto porque no se atrevía a hacer otro tipo de pregunta.

Ella se quedo pensativa. ¿Por que demonios preguntaba eso? ¿Que le importaba? No tenia ningún derecho de meterse en su vida. Además.....que debía de responder.

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad.

-No te importa.

-Si me importa o sino no te estaría preguntando- lo dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Pensó un momento su respuesta.

-Si... si lo soy

-No suenas muy convencida.

-¿Tu que sa...- no pudo terminar ya que el había tomado su rostro con su mano haciéndole verle a lo ojos directamente.

- Crees que tu mascara te protege y que tus mentiras no se distinguen, pero tus ojos.... tus hermosos ojos no tienen ese brillo que deberían- No sabia de donde había tomado el valor para decírselo, pero... ella... solo ella podía hacerle arrancar de esa forma.

Ella se perdió ante tal confesión ¿era cierto lo que decía? Tal vez nunca se había puesto a pensar lo suficiente en la vida que llevaba. Vivía y eso era suficiente.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta en la posición que se encontraba. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros a los de el, y la mano que sostenía su rostro le hacia sentirse indefensa.

No podía sentirse así, no estaba permitido en ella. Sin embargo no se movió.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Yo....- ¿ahora que decía?, tenerla tan cerca le hacia desvariar, perdía el control de si mismo. Quería que su cabeza fuera la que hablara pero era ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz desde hacia tiempo era el que hablaba.- no puedo dejar de ver lo que en realidad eres. Una persona con temor que se esconde detrás de un frió rostro para aparentar.- Al ver que ella no hacia nada mas continuo- no soy tan tonto como crees.

-Nunca te creí un tonto- De donde demonios había salido esa confesión, ahora ella era la se encontraba en un lió.

El, al oír esto le hizo sentir un impulso por saborear esos labios que estaban blancos a causa de la noche.

Ella, notando que el cerraba los ojos para recibir sus labios, cerro sus ojos para darle bienvenida.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espaldas al sentir el contacto. Nunca pensaron que llegarían a hacer eso. Son tan diferentes. Muchas personas los verían como lo blanco y lo negro, la felicidad y la seriedad. Pero muchos otros piensan que los polos opuestos se atraen.

El beso comenzó a profundizarse sin que nadie se atribuyera la causa. Lamentablemente algo en la cabeza del chico empezó a torturarle.

Lentamente se separo del suave abrazo que se había formado.

-Esto...no esta bien... no debemos...- dijo en un susurro.

Dentro de ella se había encendido algo y no se podía detener... pero... ¿qué pasaría si...?

-No importa... a nadie le importara...- Era la verdad, a nadie le importaba lo que ella hiciera. Era la que mandaba, la que era respetada, pero a la que nadie le importaba lo que le pasara.

-Claro que si- siguió murmurando- a él le...

-Yo no le importo...- interrumpió siguiendo con la misma voz que el- lo conoces... es tu amigo y bien sabes que yo solo he sido un cero derecho a la izquierda para él...

-Eso no es cierto...

-Demuéstrame lo contrario.

No tenía las pruebas necesarias para probárselo pero él sabia que ella pertenecía a alguien mas, a alguien que si la quería y que debería estar con ella esta noche. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo.

-Lo siento... no puedo...

-Olvídalo...- Harta de que el no se decidía se levanto del suelo y dio media vuelta.

-No...espera- dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella - ¡Diablos! Como quisiera ser yo el que tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... no se cuando empecé a pensar así pero... lo se... se que te amo... sin embargo... yo no puedo hacerle eso a un amigo... tu deberías de estar con él, no conmigo... yo no puedo darte mas de lo que él te puede dar.

Ella volteo y se dio cuenta que tenia la vista en el suelo. Con una dulce caricia hizo que la mirara.

-Nunca nadie me ha dicho ni demostrado lo mucho que me aprecia... jamás alguien se había preocupado por hacerme sentir lo que hoy me hiciste sentir- tomo con sus manos su rostro- siento el no poder estar contigo, mi destino esta marcado y no puedo escapar de él... aunque me gustaría huir para estar contigo- esbozo una media sonrisa- lo siento... tienes razón... no podemos hacerlo.

Sabiendo que seguía un adiós definitivo juntaron su labios por ultima vez. Trataron de que el momento fuera eterno pero todo tiene un final.

-Será mejor ir a dormir- dijo el recuperando el aire perdido en el beso.

-Buenas noches... HoroHoro.

-Buenas noches... Anna.

N/A: Espero que no se hayan confundido por tanto él y ella, trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que fuera claro. Espero que les haya gustado.

Acepto tomatasos, adulaciones, propuestas de todo tipo (indecorosas.... tendría que pensarlo mucho) y todo lo que me quieran decir.

Heeee Adioooooos!!


End file.
